


Going back home

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A witch in Westeros [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After two years living in Westeros, Miranda Graves returns to earth, but she is not going alone.





	1. Preparing to go back

**Author's Note:**

> Better read my story "the banished princess" first, otherwise you'll be all confused

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Miranda Graves woke up in her bed in the palace of Sunspear with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had just made an impossible decision between staying here in Westeros or go back home to earth. After a day of thinking, she had decided to go home, even if it meant leaving her new friends and family behind. Her loyal direwolf, Gwendolyn, tried to comfort her. She hugged her familiar tightly, wondering how she would tell the Martells and Starks about her decision.

Once it was time for breakfast, she slowly walked towards the table where the rest of the Martell family was already seated. All of them looked at her to see what her choice had been. She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered, tears in her eyes. She jumped slightly when Ellaria Sand gently pulled her into an embrace. "It's alright, Miranda. We understand." She said.

Trystane shared a look with his father and the older man nodded at him. Trystane straightened his back. "When do we leave?" He asked. Miranda took a deep breath. "They gave me six months to prepare and... wait, what?" She asked, suddenly realising what the prince had said. The man smirked. "Did you honestly think that I was going to let you go alone? You are my soulmate and I am not leaving you." He said. 

Poor Miranda looked all confused. "But you're the heir to Dorne. You can not just leave." She said, looking at the ruling prince of Dorne. Doran simply smiled. "I will ask king Robert to legitimise one of Oberyn's daughters, except for Obara, who also wants to come with you. Dorne wil not go without a ruler. I can assure you that." He replied. Miranda calmed down slightly at that and looked at Obara and nodded, the woman returning the nod. "So, we have six months?" Trystane asked, changing the subject. 

Miranda nodded. "Yes. They gave me six months. In that time, we have to get back to Winterfell and stand at the pond in the Godswood at sunset on the first day of the new year. The gods will create a portal home from there." She said, before looking down. "The Starks are going to be heartbroken." She muttered, feeling extremely guilty. The northern family had become close to her in the time that she had been here.

Ellaria rubbed her back. "I'm sure that they will understand too." She said, trying to comfort the witch. Doran spoke up again. "I will send these two of you on your way in a couple of months, on one condition." He said, making everyone look at him. "I do want to see my son get married to his soulmate, before he goes away." He said and Miranda nodded in answer to that, finding it more than reasonable 

That day, preparations were made for a small wedding and bonding ceremony. Normally, a royal wedding was a big thing and several lords and ladies from all over the Seven Kingdoms were invited to it, but they didn't exactly have a lot of time. They would do a small ceremony here and another one in Winterfell for the Starks. The northern family deserved that at the very least after everything that they had done for Miranda.

Two months later, Trystane stood in front of the altar with his family next to him and some of the noble lords and ladies of Dorne in attendance. Only Oberyn was missing, as he would give Miranda away. He looked up and saw his soulmate standing in the doorway of the sept. She was wearing a simple, off-the-shoulder dress with long bell sleeves and golden embroidery. She was stunning. Oberyn gently led her forwards, feeling slightly guilty about him being the one to give her away, instead of her father. 

They went through the ceremony and said their vows, which were slightly longer than normal since they were soulmates. Afterwards, there was a small feast with only the Martells and  the Dornish lords and ladies. Even though it was a wedding feast, the mood was slightly sober with the ruling family, knowing that they would have to say goodbye to two of their members soon. Miranda had refused to let there be a bedding ceremony, so Trystane took her to bed himself. They forgot about everything for the night and just focused on each other.

A week later, they were ready to go to Winterfell and Doran surprised everyone by coming along in a carriage, not wanting to say goodbye to his son so soon. They travelled through the reach and stayed again at Highgarden. Margaery was very sad to see her friend go, but she understood the desire to be with family. She gave the witch a hairpin with a golden rose, so that she would remember them. Miranda hugged her friend tightly at that. 

After two to three months travelling, they arrived back in Winterfell. Miranda had already sent a raven ahead, explaining the situation. They had replied that they understood, but were very sad and that they would miss her. The minute that Miranda got off her ever-growing direwolf, she was immediately tackled into a hug by the Stark children, which she immediately returned. Catelyn and Ned hugged their honorary daughter as well.

The Starks asked what they were doing there so early and Miranda and Trystane told them about wanting to do a ceremony with the northern family present and they were very touched. A few days later, Miranda and Trystane got married in the godswood, Ned giving the woman away. They spent a lot of time together, knowing that they hadn't much of that anymore. 

Arya wanted to come along too, but Miranda had quickly put a stop to that. "Arya, this is not a simple day trip. It is a one-way journey. Once we're there, we can never go back. You belong here, sweetie and your family would miss you." She said, the other Starks nodding in agreement. Arya sighed, but finally agreed to stay in Westeros, much to everyone's relief. 

Before they knew it, it was the last day of the year and the Starks held a small feast to bid the three world travellers farewell. There was not a single dry eye in the room during the entire evening as the two families spent time together for the last time. The next day, everyone was very reluctant to get up. Miranda got asked several times if she was sure about her decision to go and she replied that even if she wasn't certain, it was too late now. 

Miranda spent the remainder of the day spending both time with her honorary family and walking around Winterfell, trying to remember everything about it, from the courtyard where she first landed in Westeros to the tower where she saved her little brother's life. Gwendolyn and Trystane stayed at her side the entire time. Before they knew it, the sun had slowly started to set and out was time to go to the godswood. 

Miranda hugged the Martells and Sand Snakes tightly, thanking them for everything that they had done for her. Ellaria gave her a bracelet with the Martell symbol on it: a sun with a spear through it. She smiled in gratitude, before hugging them again. Once she finally had her fill, she walked towards the Starks, giving her soulmate time to say goodbye to his family.  She had given Trystane and Obara bracelets, which had a tiny bit of her own magic in them. For someone, who didn't know any better, they would have the same amount of magic as squibs, instead of the non-magical people that they actually were. 

Arya ran towards her and tackled her into a hug. Miranda immediately returned the hug, while the other Stark children came to join them. "I will miss you all so much." She whispered, trying to hug them all at once. Once the group hug was over, she hugged them one-by-one, while saying a last few things towards them, while she still could say them to her family.

"Keep believing in yourself." "Don't climb any walls anymore. You've seen what can happen." "Find yourself someone, who will treat you like you deserve to be treated and isn't just handsome." "Continue keeping an eye on my brother, alright?" "You will make a great lord one day. I just know it." "You know nothing, Jon Snow. It is time to put some knowledge in that head of yours."

The Starks were all slightly cheered up by her words, with everyone laughing at her words to Jon. She walked towards Ned and Catelyn and hugged them tightly. "Thank you. For everything. I love you." She whispered. They hugged her back just as tightly, telling her that they loved her too. Finally letting go, Ned smiled at her. "We would give you something to remember us, but you already have that." He said, looking at Gwendolyn. The witch chuckled at that

Miranda slowly pulled back and used her magic to temporarily shrink Gwendolyn into a puppy sized wolf, so that she would be much easier to take with them and so that she wouldn't scare anyone, who just happened upon them as they landed. Once the sun had finally set, the water in the pond started to glow and once again showed images, only different ones this time.

Everyone stared in wonder, even if only one of them slightly understood what they meant. They saw a man with white hair and mismatched eyes. "Grindelwald." Miranda growled. The name made several people glare at the image. So that was the man who had seperated Miranda from her family. They saw a weird-looking tower, which Miranda recognised as something called the "Eiffel Tower."

They saw a woman with blond hair looking very upset in the rain. "Aunty Queenie." Miranda commented, looking at the vision in concern. Why was she upset? The next image made her blood boil. "Oh no, you bastard. You stay away from her. You're not taking another family member away from me." She growled at seeing the dark wizard standing close to her honorary aunt. 

"It seems like your new powers will come in handy, my love." Trystane said at seeing the next image: Grindelwald surrounded by blue fire. Miranda looked at her hands at that, before looking back up and her heart stopped for a second. "What... she... but... aunty?" She stuttered at seeing Queenie actually _join_ the white-haired wizard. Trystane wrapped his arm around her and Obara put her hand on the witch's shoulder. 

"We have to stop this. Now." Miranda said. The words had barely left her mouth, or there was a sudden flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, the wind picked up and the water in the pond began to spin, creating a portal . Trystane picked up the now small direwolf and grabbed his soulmate's hand. Obara grabbed the other one and all three looked at their families one more time. "Thank you for everything. I love you all." Miranda said, before tightening her grip on her soulmate and friend. She counted to five and the three people and one direwolf jumped into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more that I thought about it, the less fitting this ending became for the story. But I still liked the idea, so I decided to write it as a separate story.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and her companions land in Paris and meet Queenie. Miranda prepares to face Grindelwald.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Miranda let out a grunt as she landed on her feet, her soulmate with her direwolf and friend next to her. "Well that was a lot more comfortable than my last journey." She said to try and lift the mood, knowing that this was hard for her companions. Gwendolyn let out a ruff and Trystane put her down on the ground. The direwolf immediately looked up to Miranda, but she shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, but you can't go to your full height yet. We need to make sure that we do not pull any attention to ourselves." She said. 

Gwendolyn made a sound, but eventually compiled. Obara looked around the grey alley in distaste. "This is where you live?" She asked. Miranda shook her head, peeking out into the street. "Not exactly. This is Paris, which is a different city." She explained, using her magic to give her and her companions appropriate attire to fit the weather and blend into the crowds. She reluctantly made a leash for Gwendolyn, who really didn't like it.

"Gwendolyn, please. I know that it's not comfortable, but we have to look as normal as possible. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Miranda said. Her direwolf growled a bit, before falling quiet. Grabbing her husband's arm, she led them to the street. "Come on. We need to find my aunt, before she makes that terrible mistake." She said, while they were entering the busy street. Trystane and Obara jumped at a car passing by and Gwendolyn growled at it. 

Miranda sighed. "That's a car. We use it to replace carriages. It's loud, but a lot faster." She explained, while pulling them along. They were lucky that they already were in the magical part of Paris. While walking down the street, Gwendolyn suddenly growled at something. Miranda looked and saw a small, black creature sniffing the ground, a red-haired man doing the same, while a portly man looked on, holding a bucket. Miranda raised an eyebrow, before continuing.

They arrived at a small square and Miranda turned towards Obara. "They do not allow pets where I need to go. Can you stay here with Gwendolyn, while Trystane and I go and try to get information?" She asked and Obara immediately nodded, taking ober the leash and sitting down on a bench nearby. Miranda pulled Trystane forward and activated the spell to make the elevator appear.

They slowly disappeared underground, much to the amazement of Trystane and Obara. In the elevator, Miranda gave some quick tips to her husband. The most important of all was not to stare at everything. She thanked the gods that she had been here with her father a couple of times, otherwise she would've been lost. As it was, she knew exactly where to go for information. 

Standing in line for the right desk, Miranda's ears perked up at hearing a very familiar voice. "I'm looking for Tina Goldstein. She's an American auror working on a case here." The woman in front of the line said. Miranda peeked past the line and saw a familiar mob of blond hair. Things couldn't be that easy, could they? At that moment, the woman dropped her case and its contents spilled over the floor. 

Seizing her chance, Miranda told Trystane to stay there, before hurrying forwards to help her. "Oh. Thank you, madam." Queenie Goldstein said, not looking up at her helper. Miranda smiled. _'You're very welcome, aunty Queenie.'_  She thought and the woman gasped, finally looking up at her. The younger witch smiled at her. With a flick of her wrist, Miranda cleaned up the mess and helped get honorary aunt get back up. 

Queenie immediately hugged her tightly. "Oh, honey. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said, before pulling back. Miranda smiled, before looping her arm around hers and leading her towards Trystane, the man stepping out of the line to meet them. "Aunt Queenie, I want you to meet my husband and soulmate: Trystane Martell." She said and Queenie gasped again. 

"Oh, sweetie. You actually found him. Wait, husband? Oh dear. Your father is not going to be happy about this." She muttered. Miranda raised an eyebrow. _'My father or the man who was wearing his face when I was forced to leave?'_ She asked in her thoughts, while the three of them walked back towards the elevator. Queenie smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, honey. We exposed Grindelwald and freed your father from him last December." She said. 

The blond woman frowned as her words didn't seem to calm the younger woman down. "Last December? You mean to tell me that my father spend at least six months in the mercy of that maniac, before someone even noticed that something was wrong?" She asked, her voice deceptively calm. Queenie swallowed, before carefully nodding. They stepped back or on the square and were immediately joined by Obara and Gwendolyn, just as it started to rain. 

Miranda instinctively conjured up a couple of umbrellas, opening one and giving it to Obara, while still looking angry. Obara looked at Trystane, who softly explained the situation. Just as Miranda opened her mouth to speak, Queenie turned and walked away, having heard something and calling someone's name. The three people and one direwolf quickly followed her. "Who is Jacob?" Trystane asked. Miranda shrugged, before releasing Gwendolyn and ordering her to stay close to Queenie, seeing that the crowd was getting thicker.

The shrunken direwolf yipped, before disappearing into the crowd. Miranda had put a spell on her, so she knew where she was. They finally found her trying to comfort an upset Queenie, who was apparently getting a headache or something. Miranda immediately sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, uncaring of getting wet. She did her best to comfort her aunt, like the woman had always done for her.

 _"Excuse me, madame. Are you alright?"_  A French, female voice asked. Looking up, Miranda saw a woman, who she had also seen in the vision and knew that she was Grindelwald's right-hand woman.  _"She's fine. Thank you."_ She replied shortly in French, before waving her away with her hand. The woman narrowed her eyes at her, before standing up and walking away. Miranda looked at her aunt.

"Come on. Let's get ourselves dry. My family owns a house here. Everyone, hold on to me." She said. Everyone obeyed, Trystane holding onto Gwendolyn again and they disappeared. In a shadowy corner, Vinda Rosier watched them disappear with narrowed eyes, before disappearing as well. She knew that her lord was not going up be happy about this development and she was not happy about disappointing him. 

\-------------------------------

"Describe them to me." Gellert Grindelwald ordered after Vinda had told them about the woman, who had stopped her from getting the legilimens. Vinda bowed her head. "They looked foreign. Spanish or something in that direction, but the woman, who spoke to me, was fluent in French. She had light brown hair and brown eyes with a blue ring around the outer edges." She said and Grindelwald nodded in understanding. 

"You do not know where they went?" He asked and Vinda shook her head. "No, my lord. They disappeared and I do not know where, but I did see that they all grabbed on to that one woman, like she was the only person, who knew their destination." She explained and Grindelwald dismissed her. Looking out of the window, the dark wizard mulled over the change in circumstances. "Who are you, little lady?" He muttered, not knowing that he had already met her before. 

\---------------------------------

Landing in a lavish living room, Miranda flicked her wrist and everyone was dry again. "So, now we will not be getting a cold." She said, before snapping her fingers and four cups of hot chocolate immediately started to make themselves. The house was magically stocked, so there was always enough food. Seeing Obara and Trystane look at the drink in curiosity, Miranda chuckled. "Go on and drink it, but be careful. It's not called "hot chocolate" for nothing." She warned them. They nodded, before carefully sipping their drinks. 

Miranda smiled at them, before turning towards Queenie in worry and sitting down next to her. Gwendolyn had decided to make use of her small stature and was lying in the woman's lap. Miranda put an arm around her shoulders. "Now, what's making you so upset?" She asked, conjuring up a handkerchief and giving it to Queenie, who gratefully accepted it and blew her nose. 

Slowly, Queenie started to tell about the past year. She told them about how she was seeing a No-Maj named Jacob, even though it wasn't allowed, missing Trystane's and Miranda's shared look at that. She told about her and her sister's fight, about going to a new friend named Newt and how Jacob had called her crazy. Miranda curled her hands at that, wanting to punch the man, even though her aunt clearly loved him. 

After a while, the blonde woman's eyes drooped and she fell asleep against Miranda, who magically levitated her towards a guestroom and tucked her into bed. Walking back into the living room, Obara spoke up. "Why did we have to hold on to you? Couldn't we have walked here?" She asked. Miranda shook her head. "Not only is this on the other side of the city, but the protective wards around this house only let people in, if they're accompanied by a member of the family." She explained and they nodded at that, before the windows darkened. 

Miranda looked up and saw black fabric covering the houses. "It's Grindelwald. He's calling his followers." She said softly. Trystane stood up and grabbed her hand. A Crest appeared in the fabric and Miranda took a deep breath. "Do you know that Crest?" Obara asked and Miranda nodded, before telling them of the Lestrange family and their mausoleum. Obara nodded at that and grabbed one of her daggers. 

"Alright, then. Let's go." She said determinedly. Miranda looked up in surprise, before her eyes widened. "Oh no. No. No. No. No, no, no no. No! You two are staying here where it's safe." She said, holding up her hand to stop the protests. "I know that you want to help me, but they have magic and you do not. You would be at a massive disadvantage. I will take Gwendolyn with me if it eases your mind." She said and the two sighed at that, knowing that she was right. 

Miranda hugged Obara tightly, before turning towards her soulmate and kissing him passionately. She knew how powerful and dangerous Grindelwald was and was honestly scared for both herself and the people that she loved. Breaking apart, she hugged him tightly. "I love you, Trystane." She whispered. She was not going, before telling him that at least one more time. She felt his grip on her tighten.

"I love you too, Miranda. Please, don't leave me alone in this world." He begged. Miranda smiled a bit. "I'll try." She said, before pulling back and cupping his face for a few seconds, their foreheads touching and the couple caressing each other's cheeks. Taking a deep breath, the witch pulled out of her husband's arms, picked up her direwolf and disappeared out of the room. 

Miranda appeared nearby the mausoleum and quickly used a powerful spell to make her and Gwendolyn invisible. Only they could see each other under the spell. "Stay close to me, Gwendolyn." Miranda whispered, seeing a big group of witches and wizards heading in the direction of the mausoleum. Gwendolyn huffed in reply, before following her mistress.

Arriving at the mausoleum, Miranda saw a lot of witches and wizards already there, waiting for Grindelwald. She and Gwendolyn stood at the very back, making sure that they didn't touch anyone. After several minutes, Miranda saw a familiar face: her other aunt, Tina. The older witch was accompanied by the red-haired wizard and portly man that Miranda had seen earlier in the day. So, they were Newt and Jacob. Well, Miranda was going to have a nice talk with all three of them, once this was over. 

Finally, the doors closed and a familiar looking wizard stepped into the spotlight under loud applause from the crowd. Miranda glared at the wizard, before subtly moving back with Gwendolyn and changing the direwolf back into its original size. She knew that attacking Grindelwald now would be suicide, so she kept one hand on her familiar's fur to keep her from going forward. 

The dark wizard gave a big speech about how he didn't hate the No-Maj community, but what they were capable of, showing a vision of a horrible war with the help of the woman, who had approached Queenie. Miranda had to admit that he knew how to get people on his side. But she wouldn't be one of them. This man had done gods-knows-what to her father for more than six months. He would pay for what he did. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she saw another group of people enter: aurors. 

The group slowly moved forwards at Grindelwald's own request, Miranda having to avoid running into one of them and shrinking Gwendolyn again, so that aurors didn't run into the invisible, horse-sized wolf. Grindelwald talked about how aurors had captured and hurt him in New York, making Miranda smirk. One of the witches present drew her wand and an auror killed her in reflex, making Miranda roll her eyes. He could've stunned her. 

It seemed that Grindelwald actually agreed with her as he gently told some of his followers to bring the young witch home, before telling the others to go forth and spread the word. Almost all witches and wizards disappeared, except for Grindelwald, his closest followers, the aurors and the three people that Miranda was still pissed at. Grindelwald stood in the middle, wand at the ready. 

The leader of the aurors said something, before Grindelwald conjured up the blue fire from the vision. Seeing how it burned one of his men alive, Miranda turned to her direwolf. "Try to get behind him, but make sure that you don't touch anyone and don't do anything until I've managed to douse the flames." She softly ordered. Gwendolyn bowed her head, before running towards the other side.Miranda quickly sat down, closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt her new powers simmering underneath the surface.

She had already done small things with them, like keeping Gwendolyn cool in Dorne, but she hadn't used them in a fight yet. She saw the mental reserve where she kept her new powers and tapped into it, the magic flowing through her body. She opened her eyes again, her natural brown having been taken over by blue. She slowly stood up and lifted the invisibility spell on herself. She flexed her fingers as she stepped onto the stairs that led to Grindelwald. She was ready to end this. Once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me next week for the conclusion.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Gotta get back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda faces off against Grindelwald and makes it quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums the theme song from AVPM*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The minute that Miranda stepped forwards, a flash of fire immediately shot towards her. The witch waited until it was close, before shooting her ice at it. While the fire that she used against the Night King was fuelled by the love that she had for her friends and family, the ice was more fuelled by the hatred that she felt for the man standing underneath the stairs. 

Her ice managed to stop the fire from getting her. This action immediately got Grindelwald's attention and he turned towards her. "Well, what do we have here?" He muttered, stepping out of the circle to get closer to the witch, who managed to fend off his fire. "That's her, my lord." Vinda commented and Grindelwald nodded in understanding. He doused the flames for now, wanting to focus his full attention on the woman in front of her. 

The woman stared at him, her eyes and hands glowing blue. Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. "Why did you fend off my flames?" He asked and the woman shrugged. "Can't exactly thank you, if those flames burn me." She said in a French accent. Grindelwald let a surprised smirk grow on his face. "You want to thank me?" He asked. The woman nodded in answer, her irises going from blue to brown, although a blue ring stayed around the edges. "If it hadn't been for you, I never would've met my soulmate, but now I have." The woman said.

Grindelwald smirked. "And may I see the name if this lucky man?" He asked. The woman raised an eyebrow, her eyes slowly hardening and the blue creeping back. "Why? So you can kidnap him and impersonate him for at least six months, like you did with my father?" She asked bitterly, her French accent gone and replaced with an American one. It was in that moment that Grindelwald realised who was standing in front of him. 

His eyes widened in shock for a moment and that was all that Miranda needed for now. She quickly threw out her hands and blasted him off the stairs. Vinda had quickly escaped and everyone was staring at the two. Grindelwald jumped up on his feet again and glared at the witch in front of him. "How did you get back? I banished you to another world." He growled, wand at the ready.

Miranda smirked. "Would you believe me, if I said that I did the gods of that world a favour?" She asked and Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. Miranda simply shrugged. "Too bad, because it's the truth." She said, trying not to look over the man's shoulder where Gwendolyn was approaching the wizard. Since Grindelwald had not put the flames back, it was really easy for the giant wolf. She just needed to distract him long enough

"Do you really think that you can stop me? I managed to defeat you last time." Grindelwald said. Miranda narrowed her eyes. "Last time that we met, you had my father as a prisoner and took me by surprise. This time: neither is in effect. Besides, compared to what I have faced: you're nothing. I think it's time to get rid of the vermin in this world." She growled, almost directly quoting the wizard in front of her, before sending an ice attack towards him, which he dodged.

After that, spells and ice flew back and forth, neither gaining any ground. Miranda used both spells and ice, until she saw that Gwendolyn was in the right place. She slowly ceased her attacks, just like Grindelwald had done, all that time ago. Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. "Are you giving up already? We've barely begun." He taunted. Miranda smirked, having had enough. "And I'm finishing it." She said, before throwing her arm out and making the dark wizard fly backwards, straight in Gwendolyn's jaws. 

Grindelwald was smart enough to stay still at feeling the sharp teeth that were holding him. Miranda waved her hand and the giant wolf became visible to everyone. Grindelwald actually paled as he could just see the wolf's eyes glaring at him and a growl was heard in its throat. While he had been busy trying not to pee his pants, Miranda had walked forwards and plucked his wand out of his hands. She immediately felt the wand warm up in her hand as it acknowledged its new mistress. 

"Give that back! That wand belongs to me!" Grindelwald seethed. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "I actually think that it belongs to me now, if the feeling I just had says anything." She said. Grindelwald started to curse, but Gwendolyn tightened her grip just slightly as a warning. Seeing no other option, Grindelwald managed to dissaparate. "Coward." Miranda muttered. The leader of the aurors, Theseus Scamander, walked towards the witch. "We owe you a great debt, miss..." He said, trailing off at the end. 

Miranda simply smiled. "Graves. Miranda Graves. I believe you and my father fought together in the war." She said, chuckling at the man's shocked expression. She suddenly heard a voice behind her. "Are you related to Percival Graves?" A unfamiliar voice asked. Miranda turned around to see a young man and woman standing there. They looked about her age, maybe slightly older. 

"Do you know him?" She asked. The man glared, his eyes glowing a bit. "He promised that he would teach me magic, only to hit me in the face and tell me that I'm worthless." He growled. Miranda frowned in thought. "Was this after June of last year?" She asked and the man looked surprised, before nodding in answer. Miranda nodded too, a kind smile on her face. "That was not Percival Graves, sir. That was Grindelwald impersonating him. The real Percival would never do something like that. Trust me, I've lived with him." She said. 

The man seemed both surprised and a bit relieved at that and Miranda smiled at him, before sticking out her hand. "I'm Miranda." She said and the man smiled back slightly, before shaking her hand. "I'm Credence and this is Nagini." He said, nodding towards the woman beside him. Miranda shook her hand too. Meanwhile, Tina slowly walked forwards the younger witch, slightly nervous about approaching the woman after failing to realise that something was wrong with the family.

"Miranda." She called in a soft tone and winced at seeing the younger woman actually flinch at the sound of her voice. Miranda took a deep breath, before turning around with an unreadable expression. "Yes, miss Goldstein?" She asked in a curt tone, resting a hand in Gwendolyn's fur and Tina winced again at how much she sounded like her father and she could hear that she was angry underneath the thin layer of calm. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I failed both you and your father. Everytime that I thought something was wrong, he dismissed me and made it seem that I was only imagining it. I should've done more. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, tears in her eyes. Seeing that she truly meant it, Miranda let a small smile grow and walked forward to wrap the older woman into a hug. Tina immediately and gratefully hugged her back. 

Theseus carefully cleared his throat and the witches turned to him. "Did you say that the wand belonged to you now?" He asked. Miranda looked down at the wand. She could feel the power streaming trough it. "I think so. It warmed up in my hand, when I grabbed it and I can feel its power." She said. Theseus looked conflicted. "Nevertheless, that is a piece of evidence against Grindelwald and we're supposed to take it with us." He said. 

Miranda looked between the man and her new wand in uncertainty. Gwendolyn started to growl softly at feeling her unease. Theseus held up his hands, his mind going a mile per minute. "Hold the wand up." He softly ordered and Miranda obeyed. "Do you swear on your magic that you will never use this wand against your fellow wizards and witches?" He asked and Miranda answered in the positive, the tip of her new wand glowing. 

They made a deal that Miranda would allow the wand to be examined at Grindelwald's trial and that she was allowed to keep it afterwards. Miranda made a fake replica to be given to the superiors. A group of aurors were sent to try and track down the escaped followers, until Miranda, Gwendolyn, Tina, Newt, Jacob, Credence and Nagini were the only ones left. Frowning, Miranda turned towards the portly man. "Jacob Kowalski?" She asked, her tone promising nothing good. 

Jacob swallowed and nodded, before his head was thrown sideways by the slap that Miranda gave him. "That was for calling my aunt crazy." She growled and Jacob nodded, before the witch turned towards Tina. "Really? Six months? Where did you think that I went?" She asked. Tina bowed her head. "He said that you were on a world journey." She replied sheepishly. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because last time that I checked: I was sorted into the Wampus house, not Thunderbird." She said and Tina winced once again, knowing that she was right.

Miranda stretched her back. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a worried soulmate to get back to." She said, before starting to turn around. Jacob called her back and asked after Queenie. Miranda sighed. "She was asleep when I left. I'll ask her what she wants, once she wakes up." She said, making an appointment with the group,  before shrinking Gwendolyn and disappearing with the wolf. 

Arriving back in the apartment, Miranda was immediately grabbed into a hug and spun around by a relieved Trystane. "Oh, thank the gods. I was so worried." The man whispered. Miranda chuckled, before hugging him back tightly. "I'm alright and Grindelwald is gone for now." She said, before yawning and sagging tiredly against her husband, now that the danger was over. Trystane lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed, Obara going to bed as well. 

The next day, Queenie said that she wanted to talk with Tina and Jacob. Miranda sighed, but agreed and went to get them from where they were staying, apparating in with them just a few minutes later and leaving the room with Trystane and Obara. Several minutes later, they came out of the room and said that the group, plus Credence and Nagini were going to Hogwarts to seek help from Albus Dumbledore and if they wanted to come along.

Miranda agreed and Trystane and Obara followed her example. Miranda had originally wanted to go back home to America, but Queenie had said that her father hadn't been seen in America for quite some time, traveling the world to try and find a way to get Miranda back. The witch in question had sighed at that, having no idea how to contact him, if she didn't know where he was.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of the magnificent castle and were quickly welcomed. Trystane and Obara were fascinated by the castle, being able to see it, because of their bracelets. Gwendolyn, now the size of a husky, stayed close to her group. Miranda sighed deeply, wondering what she should do. Unbeknownst to her, Queenie took out a little communication mirror that she had with her and waited until it activated, telling the person with the other mirror to come to Hogwarts immediately.

A couple of days later, Miranda was reading a book in a window seat of the library. Obara was walking outside with Gwendolyn. The window looked out over the courtyard of the castle. Trystane sat next to her, reading over her shoulder, one arm securely wrapped around her. Miranda glanced out of the window for a second and returned her gaze to get book, before twisting her head so fast that she almost got whiplash.

A man was walking across the courtyard and towards the castle at a steady pace and a familiar blonde head went to greet him, before they both started to go inside. Miranda almost slammed her book shut, startling her soulmate. "Miranda? What is it? "Trystane asked, but his wife didn't answer him, getting up from the window seat and almost running out of the library. 

Miranda ran trough the halls of Hogwarts at a very high pace, dodging students along the way. She finally arrived at the main hall and saw Queenie standing at the bottom of the stairs, the man from before standing with his back towards her. The blonde witch beamed at seeing her. "There she is." She said and the man turned around to look, only for his mouth to fall open in shock. 

"Miranda?" Percival Graves whispered at seeing his missing daughter standing there alive and well. Miranda's eyes filled with tears and she ran forward, until she slammed into her father's chest. "Daddy." She sobbed, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly. Percival felt his own eyes starting to tear as he held his daughter close to his chest, both if them sinking to the ground. "Oh, sweetheart. I missed you so much." He whispered, before burying his face into her hair

Trystane arrived at the top of the stairs and he smiled at seeing his soulmate finally being reunited with her father, slowly walking down the stairs. Miranda didn't notice as she just concentrated on being reunited with her father. "I love you, daddy." She said, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt him kiss her hair. "I love you too, little one. Now, let me take a proper look." He said, gently pulling back and caressing her cheek, looking her up-and-down.

The man smiled at her. His little girl had grown up so much. She looked so very strong. Miranda looked her father over as well. He looked quite thin and pale, but he was clearly on the mend after whatever Grindelwald had done to him. Having reassured himself that his daughter was alright, Percival brought her back into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could and stroking her hair.

It wasn't until then that Percival saw Trystane standing there, smiling at the reunion. "Who are you?" He asked, holding his daughter even tighter at seeing an unfamiliar face. Trystane politely bowed his head in greeting. "I am Trystane Martell." He said. Miranda smiled and stood up to introduce her husband to her father. "Dad, meet my soulmate." She said, chuckling at her father's shocked face, before rolling up her sleeves to show Trystane's name on her arm. 

It didn't take long to introduce Trystane to Percival after that, which took place in an empty classroom although the latter wasn't happy to hear about them already being married. After explaining the situation, he begrudgingly allowed it, although he still wasn't happy about it. The man simply sighed at his daughter's addition that Trystane was not magical, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could do about it and he could see how much Trystane and Miranda loved each other. 

The group of three, plus Obara and Gwendolyn soon left Hogwarts for Percival's and Miranda's old home in upstate New York. The wards had been updated and strengthened, so it was way harder to get in the house. Miranda took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold and Percival smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He said, before starting to give the two newcomers a tour around the house. Miranda returned Gwendolyn to her original size in the garden and laughed at seeing her father's shocked face

That evening, Trystane turned to Miranda. "Before I forget: your aunt Queenie asked me when our wedding was." He said and Miranda laughed. "We'll sent them an invitation." She replied, before going to help her father with dinner. The next few weeks would be awkward as they got used to all living together in the house, but they were together again and they were safe. That was the most important thing of all. After two years, Miranda Martell néé Graves was finally home again.


End file.
